From Dawn to Dusk
by Rangiku Matsumoto
Summary: Currently on Hiatus! Something is draining blood out of people. Meanwhile the girls think that the thing is after Hinata. Is Hinata in danger? Or are all the girls in danger? What about these "outcast" vampires? What do they want from them?
1. Things that go bump in the night

I got stuck in my first fanfic. I couldn't think… writer's block! It is something I hate, my darkest fear. So it is currently on hold. So instead this came up from my mind due to reading a vampire story. I hope you all will enjoy. Without further ado!!

Disclamier: I do not own Naruto!

-

-

Sakura- 24-year old

Ino- 24-year old

Hinata- 24- year old

Tenten- 25-year old

Sakura hurried home late at night. Turning around the corner she rapidly walked towards her building. The moon was out this night and it shone the way for her.

_Just five more steps and I'm home._ She thought, as she pulled on her coat tighter around her. Suddenly, something darted from the corner of her eye. Sakura glanced sideways, her hand in her bag clutching her keys.

Nothing.

She went up the steps of the front building and opened the front door with shaking hands. It took all her willpower to just walk in calmly. Shutting the door behind her, she made her way towards the elevator.

After pressing thee button, Sakura stood there wishing with all her might that she were in her apartment all warm and cozy. She thought about today's work at the hospital. It was tiring but it was worth it. The sight of your patients smiling or saving lives gave her a warm feeling. It made her feel wanted. It made her realized that people truly did need her.

She didn't notice the elevator with its doors opened until she heard the ding sound. Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura hurried in. punching the fifth floor, she began to think about what occurred while she was outside. Something was out there. She knew it. However, it had moved so fast that she hadn't acknowledged if it were human or animal.

"I wonder what it was." Sakura asked aloud to no one in particular.

Getting out of the elevator, she opened her door and closed it, trudging towards the sofa. Shrugging out of her coat, she grabbed the control from the small table in front of her. Turning on the TV, Sakura began flicking through the channels.

Tired, she left it on the news that gave at midnight. Getting up she stretched her arms up and walked up to the kitchen. She grabbed a red apple and began munching it.

"In tonight's news, two new victims were found tossed around the alley. Their bodies were found mangled as if by a wild animal. However, they seemed to be drained out of blood. Their identities as of now are still being under investigation. The victims appear to be two young women in their late twenties. They were discovered at 8:30p.m. by a walking pedestrian. Authorities think that it is the work of a serial killer. Yet the people are being skeptical about it. Could it be the work of vampires once thought gone? We don't know.

In other news…"

Sakura stood rooted in the kitchen, the apple still in her mouth. _Vampires? You've got to be kidding me. It's been too long for them to just start showing up again._

Still after hearing what happened, it began to bother her. Sakura then flicked the channel to a movie one. She stared at the screen, while eating the apple. She soon deposited the core in the trash can next to the sofa.

After the movie finished, Sakura went to take a hot bath. After helping out the patients she deserved it. Soon enough, she was under the cool, refreshing sheets in bed. Once she placed her head on the pillow, she was knocked out for the night.

**Out there somewhere…**

He frantically began searching for his next victim. It was too bad that _they _found out about it. Stupid cops! The nerve! After having his meals he wanted to burn up the evidence, but no someone had to walk by and peer in. it was lucky that he had escaped in time. Right now he wanted nothing more then to spend the night with a woman. Now to find one…

He grinned widely as he approached a bar. There's nothing more then to enjoy watching the girls go wild, then sleeping with them. With that in mind, he entered the bar.

Sakura woke up with a start. Sitting in bed she tried to remember what she was dreaming about. Pondering about it she got up and glanced at the clock. It read 6am. "What was it?" she asked frustrated as she made her way to the bathroom. Outside the hallway was still dim. Squinting she placed her hands on the wall beside her. Walking to the bathroom, Sakura was about to push the door open when something caught her eye.

Next to the bathroom was a mirror. She saw her reflection and something else.

Those blood red eyes she had dreamed of.

It glared at her with all the menace in the world.

Gasping she turned around to come face to face with nothing. She turned again to the mirror and saw the eyes, but when she looked back nothing.

Strange.

Peering in the mirror, she realized that the red eyes she thought she saw was no other then two pair of rubies she had left hanging in front of the mirror. Laughing to herself, Sakura made her way in the bathroom and locked it.

In the shower she let the cold water run down from her pink hair down to her body, tracing her outline and finally to her feet where it pooled around. She tried to relax but it was futile. She now knew what she had dreamed of. It was the killer who had drained the life out of the two victims yesterday night. Those gleaming blood red eyes only belonged to a certain creature of the night.

Vampires.

Sakura hurried towards the hospital. Sure it was too early in the morning, but she wanted to organize her office before the nurses show up with yet more paperwork.

The doors slide open to the cool, refreshing building. The pink haired woman flew past the security guard who merely nodded at the ID she had shown.

"Sakura!" yelled a familiar voice. Turning she saw her best friend Ino Yamanaka waving at her. She waved back and decided to wait for her.

"Hello forehead girl. How are you?"

"Fine Ino pig and you?"

Both resumed walking down the hall towards the elevator that had just opened its doors.

"Ok I guess, but not after yesterday night." she replied casting down her eyes, while both of them entered the elevator. Pressing a button, Sakura asked her why.

"Well, didn't you hear what happened to two women last night?"

Sakura nodded, answering, "Yeah, both were drained of-"

"Blood!" Ino exclaimed, her face paling. "I thought maybe an animal must have done it, but who am I kidding. It must be the work of vampires."

She had merely whispered the last word. Sakura slowly nodded again, looking at her best friend. Clearly something was bothering her.

"Ino is something the matter?" she asked quietly. Ino looked at her friend but quickly looked away. Finally she looked back and whispered quietly, "I'm worried about Hinata."

"Why?" Sakura asked the feeling of dread entering inside of her.

The doors opened revealing a blue hair woman standing with a white coat over her arm.

"It's because I have a cousin who is after me." the woman confessed, looking away.

"Hinata!" both women exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to slip. I was going to say it to Sakura because I didn't want her to be kept in the dark." Ino said clasping Hinata's arm. Smiling sadly Hinata shook her head.

"Don't worry it's ok. Sakura is my friend, too. She has the right to know." She said calmly.

"What's going on? What have you guys been hiding from me?" Sakura asked frightened. Pulling both girls from the arms, Hinata took them to the closest room.

"That's my room," Ino exclaimed as she quickly pulled her keys and opened it. Closing the door Ino nodded to Hinata and she spoke softly.

"I have a cousin who is after me." she repeated sadly.

Clenching her fists, she looked up and said quietly, "The reason is because he's a vampire. Sakura gasped holding her mouth with both hands, trying to stop the trembling that coursed through her body. Ino looked away trying her best not to cry, while Hinata looked down holding her coat, shaking. _Where are you dear cousin? Was it you who killed them?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sorry Tenten didn't show up yet. Not to worry, she'll come around along with the guys!!

Please read and review!!


	2. Hidden Intentions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I do own the plot!

xxxx

xxx

I'm surprised at the hits that my story received, although I didn't get a review…yet. That made me sad! What cheered me up though was that my story was put on alert!

Please review, it'll make me the writer, be happy and that way I can update much faster. On to chapter two. For those who read it, thanks!

-

-

-

-

-

Miles away from Konohagakure, into its outer forest was a small, deserted area surrounded by tall trees making the light dim. Underneath the trees slept a blond boy, with his mouth slightly open, snoring softly. His face had a deathly pale look. Across from him sat a dark haired boy sharpening his weapons. Irritated by the soft snores he grabbed a pebble next to him and threw it towards the sleepy boy.

Whack!

"Damn!" The blond boy muttered, waking up fast. He tries to adjust his eyes, while trying to glare at the person who hit him. Massaging his left cheek he grumbled, "What was that for Sasuke? You could have killed me!"

The boy called Sasuke looked up only to see a larger stone coming towards his face. Dodging it, he growled angrily giving the blond boy an evil glare. Laughing the blonde boy got up, dusting his clothes off. He was wearing a black shirt with orange pants. Grinning from ear to ear he headed towards Sasuke. "Don't come any closer, Naruto." Sasuke muttered, without looking up.

Naruto shrugged and began observing the area for the first time. The vast area was covered with tall trees that blocked the light from hitting them. Looking towards the left he heard the sound of running water.

_There must be a stream up close._Naruto thought scratching his head.

"Hey teme where is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked taking out a scroll from his pouch.

"Hn"

"Stop doing that 'Hn' sound. It's so childish."

"What's so childish Naruto?" a voice asked coming from the left side of Sasuke. Out of the loom appeared a boy with a pineapple looking hair. He was carrying in his arms a bunch of logs. Once out of the trees, Shikamaru tossed the logs down just as Sasuke blew fire hitting its target; the logs.

"Wow so this old dog still has some new tricks up its sleeve." said Naruto laughing, dropping the scroll down. Sasuke shot the blond boy a glare that would have sent many scurrying for their lives. Grinning Naruto sat down cross-legged, facing the fire. With a sign, Shikamaru plopped down lying next to the fire.

"So have you heard of the recent attacks?" Naruto asked breaking the silence, now looking more serious. The other boys looked at him and nodded.

"The last victims were drained of their blood and their bodies mauled." Sasuke said, putting away his weapons. He continued, "People are starting to panic thinking that it is _our_ kind doing this. If this keeps up there will be another war between the humans and vampires."

"Troublesome." groaned Shikamaru, yawning. Naruto gazed at the fire thinking about what Sasuke said. He knew that if a war broke out the humans were in danger of being wiped out. It had almost happened in the first war. The only reason it didn't happen was because his father the leader of the vampires' clan formed a truce. Humans were to live in villages, while vampires were allowed to roam from place to place as long as none took a life of a human being. Sadly his father was killed after the truce was made. Naruto's mother then took up the leadership and continued on with the truce. However, two years later she died, because she had suffered what Naruto called a heartbroken failure. Now the leader of the clan broke the truce and vampires are now attacking the people. Only Naruto and his friends decided not to go with their clan. That same night they were kicked out of the clan and in order for them not to be hunted they faked their deaths. It was a difficult job but they did it. Now it's up to them to protect the living.

"We have to go to that village and kill whatever is attacking the people." Naruto said opening the scroll. In it a map neatly drawn showed the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"If we have to go, we need Neji." Shikamaru said rubbing his eyes.

"B-But isn't Neji the reason we're here!" Naruto exclaimed tossing the map to him.

"Well, yeah but-"

"He could be the one draining everyone up!"

"Naruto, you baka!" Sasuke threw yet another pebble to him. This time Naruto caught it and made a face.

"Neji wouldn't do that." Sasuke replied dully. "Instead he could be tracking the killer, dobe. Think about it."

"Damn! I don't want to! It's too complicated, besides he could be anywhere."

_He could be sneaking up on some poor girl and start to demand her for her precious blood._Naruto thought imagining Neji stalk a poor girl.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru called out, getting up.

"What?"

"We just agreed to go into the village to search for Neji. Then together we will look for the killer."

"Sounds good."

"So when are we leaving?"

"Dobe we're leaving now!"

"Come on, Sasuke I'm tired!"

While both were arguing, Shikamaru looked up to the starless sky. _Damn, it. I wonder if Neji went after her. That's got to be it. _With that in mind, he leaned against the tree and fell asleep, ignoring the bantering Naruto and Sasuke were making.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooo

Sakura quickly made her way home. After the incident she became a little paranoid, thinking that any moving shadow was a sign of a vampire after her.

Opening the door of her apartment, she collapsed on her sofa without turning on the lights. Had she turned them on, she would have realized something was amiss. Taking off her white coat she sat up to stretch. She arched her back and signed after hearing a soft plop sound. She tucked her feet next to her and thought about today's events. After realizing that Hinata was being hunted by one of _them_, she felt sorry for her. Why Hinata though? She hasn't done anyone wrong. She is a sweet, gentle person who would place everyone else before herself.

"Hinata, I hope you're alright." she whispered softly.

"Why wouldn't she be alright?" a voice asked coldly.

Sakura sat frozen at the spot. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Instead a small gasp came out. Clutching the sofa tightly, Sakura managed to sit up straight.

"Who are you?" she implored shaky.

"Why do you want to know?" the voice asked angrily. Sakura tried her best to calm down. She glanced everywhere, hoping to find the body the voice belonged to. So far it was fertile. Suddenly an idea, popped in her mind. Gathering all her strength she could muster she asked quietly, "Are you Neji, Hinata's cousin?"

"What if I am?"

"Why are you here?"

"……"

"Are you trying to kill her?"

"What if I want to?"

"Then you'll have to go through me, first."

"So be it."

-

-

-

-

-

-

xxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxx

What's going to happen? Is Neji going to attack her? Is he going to kill her?

What about Hinata? Find out by dropping in a review.


	3. Unexpected

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for not updating! School is very difficult and I have to maintain my grade or else good-bye computer…fan fiction!

Do not fear though, so here is the third chapter of **From Dawn to Dusk. **

Hope you all enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

After a tiring day, Hinata quickly bade the staff good-night and hurried off into the night. She scolded herself for not going along with Sakura whom had left a while ago. Ino couldn't go since she stayed for the last minute patient who arrived from a mission a few seconds after. Tenten, she thought as she walked by had yet to return from her S-rank mission given to her by the Hokage.

Now here she was going home at an ungodly hour, something she was growing accustom to. With the recent accidents and slayings, the hospital had started to become like a second home to her because at times she fell asleep in her office.

Turning around the corner, she instinctively wrapped her arms around herself shivering slightly. There was no cold air or breeze that made her do it. No, it was something else. Glancing ahead of her, Hinata stared at the dark empty alleyway next to her. Pausing for a second, she continued to stare in the darkness as if fascinated.

_Look at those creepy shadows. _She thought. _There could be something lurking around there. Any moment now it will reach out and grab--_…

Shaking her head, she shuddered trying her best to erase the frightening images that her mind was developing.

Covering her face, she had a sudden feeling of being watched. Tensed, Hinata strained her ears for any sound of sudden moments. Tired as she was, she couldn't use her Byakugan which could drain almost all her remainder of her chakra. Clenching her hands, Hinata broke into a run.

A sudden blur sped past her, making her stop quickly. Standing still, she scanned the area in search of whatever it was. Closing her eyes, Hinata counted backwards.

_Five…four…three…two…one…_

_*****************************_

"And why do we have to patrol again? It's not like we're getting paid for it. Besides if we are sighted, we'll get in trouble…big time!" Naruto exclaimed dryly, kicking a small pebble out of his way.

"We have to make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens. If it does we are to prevent that. We don't want another senseless war in our hands." Shikamaru explained, putting his hands into his pockets.

Both boys were patrolling the streets in search of their friend; even for their foe if need be. Yet nothing was found and it has started to become a troublesome thing for Shikamaru and his friends. Even their food supply was limited. Something that irked them all, especially Naruto.

_Just like yesterday at dusk…_ Shikamaru thought looking up at the starless sky, oblivious of what Naruto was saying.

-

-

-

_**Flashback**_

_The trio were all exhausted from traveling and decided to spend the night in the open sky. Observing the sky, Shikamaru gazed the reddish pinkish clouds fade or move slowly away. Lying on the ground he turned annoyed at the commotion on his left. _

_Naruto somehow had gotten Sasuke very angry which can be seen written all over his face._

"_Neh, Sasuke are you still mad?" Naruto asked, distancing himself slowly. _

"_Hn" _

"_Aw come on! It was just a joke. I can't believe you are so sensitive about it--" Naruto said completely ignoring the death glare Sasuke was giving him. _

"_Naruto, I would stop if I were you. Then again who am I to say anything?" Shikamaru warned, stifling a yawn. _

_For a while everything was quiet, except for the wind blowing their hair as if playing with it. _

"_Do you smell it?" Naruto asked, his eyes beginning to change color. Gulping he tried to ignore the scent that was alluring. _

"_Naruto" Sasuke warned, looking from his folded hands. Shikamaru sat up slowly observing his loud friend try to get his composure back. _

"_I-I c-can't. It's- It's so t-tempting and it s-s-smells so enticing." Naruto stuttered, clenching the grass with his fingers. He lowered his head down and began to crouch on all four. _

"_Shikamaru you know what to do" Sasuke said, getting up to head towards them. _

_With a nod, Shikamaru closed his eyes in deep concentration and got to his stance. Placing his fingers in unison, he quietly waited for Sasuke's sign. _

"_G-Guys… I-I-" Naruto growled looking up. His eyes had turned from sky-blue to deep red. _

"_One…" Sasuke began. "Two…three…NOW!" _

_Naruto quickly broke into a hasty run. His red eyes, with a blank mindless expression. However, he let out a growl that was stifled when Sasuke punched his stomach in order to quiet down. _

"_LET ME OUT! I NEED TO DRINK!" Naruto growled, flashing his eyes to Sasuke who stood with a stoic expression on his face. _

"_No" Sasuke whispered turning towards Shikamaru. _

"_B-Bastard!" Naruto cursed. _

"_Hey, Sasuke I think we got company. I won't be able to hold him on much longer." Shikamaru managed to say, holding his stance with difficultly. _

_With a curt nod, Sasuke left heading straight towards the woods. _

"_It's hopeless Naruto. Just give up." Shikamaru said. _

_Naruto said, nor did anything. _

"_Naruto" Shikamaru began when he felt something inside him rip open. Letting go of his stance he fell on his knees clutching his stomach. "Damn I think I used up my chakra too much on him in the beginning." He looked up in time to see him head the same way Sasuke had gone. _

"_N-No Naruto! C-Come back." Shikamaru uttered, before letting the darkness consume him. _

"_Shikamaru, Shikamaru wake up'" a loud voice said. Opening his eyes Shikamaru realized that night had fallen and that he was face down on the grass. He glanced at Naruto and at Sasuke for answers._

"_Well?" he implied raising one eye-brow. _

"_Sorry, Shikamaru. I guess I went overboard this time." Naruto apologized, with a weak smile, scratching his head. _

"_Well, all I remember was a punch to the stomach," Naruto began throwing a dirty look at Sasuke before continuing. "Then I guess I began fighting with Sasuke after I caught up with him. He was with the woman who was holding him--not even, I think she was choking his air supply after seeing me in my horrid state" Naruto laughed earning a glare from the Uchiha. "Then it was all black…" he said slowly, looking away at the long distance. _

"_Don't worry, Naruto. As long as we're with you, you are not a menace to anyone. We go you covered" The boy genius said smirking, glancing at Sasuke who nodded. _

"_Thanks guys! Now let's go to sleep. I'm tired from all the exercise. Good-night!"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**End Flashback**_

Seeing Shikamaru lost in thought made Naruto mad. Here he was talking about the possibilities of getting caught and he was far away in his mind! The nerve of him!

_Yet when I do that, all I get is a bonk on the head or a glare._ Naruto thought indignantly.

He then started to poke at the lazy man's side painfully. This brought the Nara kid from his thoughts in time to see Naruto about to jab his elbow at his side. Dodging to the side he continued to walk, hearing a small thud followed by a curse.

"Come on Naruto, this is no time to play games or to lie around." He muttered, leaving the blonde behind.

_See what I mean!_ Naruto thought to himself shaking off the dust as he got up to follow him.

They resume to walking quietly, when all of a sudden they heard the sounds of hurried footsteps approaching them. "It's coming directly towards us." Shikamaru said quietly as both boys grabbed their kunai from their pouches. Naruto caught his eye and gave him a nod. With that Shikamaru nodded and leapt backwards letting the shadows consume him altogether.

Straining his ears Naruto waited with arms folded across his chest for whomever to come. With a determined look he waited silently.

Huffing and puffing Hinata skidded around the block looking back to make sure that thing---whatever it was, was not chasing her still. She was about to release her breathe when an impact knocked all the wind out of her, sending her flying backwards.

_About time_. Naruto thought looking at the figure below.

Shaking her head slowly, she quickly checked that everything was still intact and that nothing was broken. She slowly glanced up, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

There a few feet away stood the most handsome man she had ever seen. Moonlight showered his blonde hair, giving it a luminous color. His eyes the color of the sky, were looking directly at her as if in deep concentration. His eyes narrowed when her eyes met his. Stunned she quickly scrambled when he crouched down.

With great interest Naruto crouched down to closely observe this female before him. He struggled not to laugh at her. The way she was looking at him was priceless--for him that this. There was dust covering a bit of her face and a smudge on her left cheek, not to mention the small O shape that was beginning to curve on her lips.

_She looks cute_. He thought.

He then became confused when a small red blush began to appear on her face. Instinctively he placed his hand on top of her forehead.

"Are you alright? You appear to be burning." he said softly, forgetting the fact that Shikamaru was hidden and observing them both with a small interest.

_Baka… is he doing? Can't he see that the mere presence of him is affecting her? He can sure be slow at times and this is one of those times._ Shikamaru contemplated seriously. He watched her shake her head slowly, then quickly nodded.

Confused Naruto looked more closely at her, bringing his face up to hers.

Everything then happened fast.

Hinata was shocked to find him coming closer that in an instinct she brought her hands up and pushed him in the face…hard. Shocked Naruto was sent backwards sprawling on the ground. Getting up he looked madly at her. Striding up to her, he grabbed her arm bringing her up close to him.

"Now why did you do that?" he asked, his eyes flashing blue.

Gulping Hinata looked away. Wrenching her arm away, she leapt backwards. She dove her hand inside her pockets and was about to bring out a kunai when she couldn't move.

_What's going on? Why is my body frozen? Why can't I move?_ She averted her eyes from the man in front of her and focused towards the sounds of footsteps that were coming from her left.

"Naruto you should be careful. Remember that actions do tend to speak louder than words. No matter how troublesome it is." Shikamaru drawled lazily from the shadows before appearing. Hinata felt her body move according to the other stranger who appeared. When he stopped, so did she. Realizing that it must be sort of binding jutsu, she quickly thought of how to counter it.

"Don't waste your time and energy on trying to counter attack, Miss." Shikamaru said. "It will just be a drag to repeat this."

"Why did you hit me?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. "I did not harass you in any sort of way."

"You, you were going to kiss me!" Hinata said in exasperation, closing her eyes since she couldn't mover her head.

"What? I wouldn't stoop so low as to do that." Naruto exclaimed outraged.

"What made you think that?" he asked scratching his head.

"Well…you were getting closer and all." Hinata explained feeling all of a sudden lighter. She realized that she could move again and quickly looked at the boy with the pineapple hair. He just shrugged it off.

"Well, why are you walking home at this time of hour?" Naruto asked still feeling perturbed about his actions.

"I'm going home…how about you?" she asked looking at them both. She saw them exchange glances before getting an answer. Again, that same dreaded feeling began to fill into her whole body.

"We were just coming from training?" Shikamaru lied. Not to sure whether to believe him or not Hinata chose to accept it and slowly bowed to them.

"I'm sorry, I should be on my way home." she replied softly and began walking past them. Both boys stood rooted on the ground and heard her footsteps become lighter and lighter, until it disappeared altogether.

"Shouldn't we make sure that she arrives home safe?" Naruto said finally, feeling a bit concerned about the girl.

"We have to do what we came here for, not baby-" the boy genius began until an eerie feeling made him stop. Both boys looked at each other before deciding in unison.

Quickly they ran to follow the girl.

Hinata felt a stab of pain on her left side and decided against going home. Exhaustion was overpowering her. Instead she decided to head to Sakura's home. She hoped that the pink-haired friend would not mind. Besides she had left the hospital a few minutes before her, so that meant that Sakura was still up. Opening the entrance door she made her way towards Sakura's.

Before she even made contact with the doorknob, she felt _his_ presence.

_What's he doing here of all places?_ Hinata felt her hands go numb thinking the worst.

Taking a deep breathe she prepared herself to confront this once and for all. There was no way on earth that he was going to hurt her dear friend.

Concentrating her chakra solely on her left palm, she quickly smashed the door, bits and pieces flying everywhere.

Neji knew the moment she hit the door, that it was her. Still clenching the pink- haired woman, he turned in time to see her run towards him. Letting the girl go he jumped in time to avoid being hit.

Sakura fell down, gasping for air. Taking in deep breathes she looked to her right to see Hinata kneeling before her.

"H-Hinata," she managed to say. "R-Run away…call for help."

"No, Sakura. I can't do that; I can't leave you alone with him. He's too dangerous." Hinata said firmly. Glancing up at him, she got up and began to walk towards him.

She halted when a hand pulled on the hem of her coat. However, she turned and gave Sakura a small smile before continuing.

Neji looked at his cousin walk up to him. There was that look of determination that he'd seen every time she wanted to confront something…and someone…himself.

_At least she's safe, that is all I asked for. _He thought with a relief. Yet, he continued to glare at her for being reckless at times and these were one of the times.

Stopping Hinata closed her eyes and opened them again to reveal concern for him. Neji looked away. The sorrow and pity she felt for him was frustrating. Anger began to surge through his entire being. With knowing it he began to charge towards her, his left arm behind him glowing.

"HINATA, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Sakura yelled, still immobilized. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!" a loud angry voice shouted from the windows. Naruto jumped in from the opened window and collided with Neji both hitting the wall. Shikamaru quickly folded his hands in unison and muttered something. Looking up he yelled, "Naruto move out the way!"

Quickly he leapt back as Neji got up. He too, jumped quickly avoiding Shikamaru and landed on the couch.

All three men looked at each other and became surprised. Naruto snapped out of it and pointed at Neji. "Neji! What - What are you doing here?" He asked.

Neji closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Standing there, he opened them revealing his Byakugan for all to see.

Before anyone could utter anything, Hinata threw her arms around him.

"Brother stop!" She whispered holding him, wanting to prevent any violence. Everyone stood stunned or surprised. Even Neji however, he remained expressionless outward. He gazed down and saw her trembling furiously.

Sakura however got up shaken and started to walk towards them. However, one look at them and she decided against it. It was something personal and it did not concern her as much as she wanted to help out.

"B-Brother?!" Naruto sputtered. He looked back and forth at them both. Once Neji's eyes were back to normal, Hinata was able to let go of Neji. She lowered her head, making her dark blue hair cover her eyes.

"I'm not her brother as you all think." Neji explained looking directly at the wall behind Naruto. "I am her cousin. That is all you need to know." Walking towards the men he signals them towards the window. Without turning Neji bid Hinata farewell with a lift of his right arm. Shikamaru only nodded before leaping in the darkness followed by Neji.

Naruto then was the only one there along with the two women.

"Well, I better leave," he said glancing at the blue-haired woman, then at the pink haired.

"If you don't then I will make sure you do," Sakura warned smiling sweetly at him. Taking the hint Naruto made way for the window. Jumping on it he turned his head and smiled.

"Take care both of you!" With that said, he too disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked as she sat down with the help of Hinata. Hinata gave her a surprised looked. Chuckling, she pulled her into a deep hug. "Feel any better?"

Hinata slowly nodded. Sighing, Sakura ran her hand through her pink hair. "Well, we should crash in my room. I can sleep on the floor and you take the bed. Since the door is broken I don't think it will be a good idea to sleep in the living room," she explained to Hinata smiling.

"N-No, I will sleep on the floor, I can't-" Hinata began.

"No, No, you are my friend, besides we don't hurry up there won't be any sleep at all." She hinted, looking at the darkening sky beginning to show small streaks of light.

Both then went towards Sakura's room. Hinata made a small bed for Sakura on the floor. After thanking her, Sakura pulled the blanket before letting sleep consume her. Hinata however, stood standing at the balcony. Watching the sky begin to change, she thought of the current events that occurred to her.

Just a few moments ago, she had met with her cousin. She had thought him as dangerous…yet now she didn't. It didn't matter to her whether or not he was a vampire. She guessed that the other two guys were also vampires.

However, that mystery would have to wait for a few hours. Right now all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Taking off her clothes, she hastily threw on the nightgown Sakura had given her. Crawling in bed, she collapsed, letting the darkness consume her.

Her last thoughts were about a certain spiky blonde-haired man with sky blue eyes.

Outside Konohagakure a certain brown-haired woman slowly made her way towards the gates. Taking a deep breath she smiled after taking a good look at the village.

"It's go to be back home."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Well there it is! I hoped you all enjoyed this. This is a much larger chapter then I thought it would be. The next chapter will be posted around the last week of January to the first month of February. Sorry I can't update often. My mid-terms are coming up fast and I have to take the regents. O0

Besides my B-day is coming up this week.

By the way I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, placing this story in alerts and on favorites. It really means a lot to me!

Please read and review! Until next time.


	4. Lost and Found?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I truly apologize for not updating as soon as I could. I had this year long project that was due at the end of April. It was such a pain, but now that, that is over I am able to continue with my stories. Then in May, this month I had SATs and boy it was a dreadful day.

Well enough talk, let's continues with the story!!!!!

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

---

--

-

---

Two weeks have passed after the incident. Hinata kept glancing at the window half expecting either man to jump and grab her. Sitting comfortably on her chair she arched her back softly while stretching her arms above her.

That is how Sakura caught her.

Smirking she gave a small cough causing the Hyuga heiress to freeze.

"I see… nice work out Hinata-chan. I hope that maybe someday you will teach me that." Sakura laughed, watching the poor heiress turn slightly pink.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Sakura smiled secretly.

"Hey, Forehead girl! I hope you are not bothering Hinata again. Leave the girl alone!" Ino exclaimed, giving Sakura a light punch on the arm. Pretending to be mad Sakura cracked her knuckles, only to be stopped from a small hand that placed itself on her shoulder.

"Why don't we go out to eat lunch?" Hinata meekly suggested. All three girls nodded. After changing their clothes, the trio went to the local restaurant that was a few blocks away from the hospital. After getting seats next to the window, the girls ordered quickly from the menu.

"So, I heard that Tenten was back?" Sakura asked, placing the menu neatly next to her. Nodding Hinata turned to gaze outside. Watching the people hurry on their daily activities, she wondered where Neji was.

She turned back to find Ino give a glance at Sakura. Sakura quickly nudged at Ino's side when she saw Hinata turn. Ino smiled weakly. With a small sigh she asked quietly, "Did you tell her about the incident?"

Hinata shook her head, but kept quiet as the waiter was serving them their food. After a while, Hinata cleared her throat slowly.

"I did not tell her because she already met one of them." she began clasping her hands tightly together.

"Who?" both cried in unison.

"She knows about Neji already. He once came to our home. I was caught off guard but before he could even raise his hand, Tenten came in time to save me. Then after a while two ANBU showed up" Hinata explained.

**Flashback**

"_Hinata are you sure you are alright staying home alone?" a concerned Tenten asked as she began gathering her weapons. _

"_Yes, I am! Don't worry about me." _

"_Ok, but don't forget there is Sakura and Ino right a few blocks from you. Do not hesitant to call them if need be."_

_Nodding Hinata smiled and waved farewell as Tenten walked out the door. Smiling to herself, Hinata went towards the kitchen but stopped coldly._

"_We finally meet again, Hinata-sama." a distant cold vice uttered. Hinata turned quickly and gasped at the mere sight of him._

"_Neji!" she cried out, backing away slowly. He stood there in the shadows of the dark that draped all around him. He flashed something in his hand that made Hinata cringe with fear. _

"_Oi, Hinata I forgot to remind you that Sakura was hosting a…" Tenten trailed off seeing the two in the living room." Seeing the flashing object in his hand, Tenten quickly threw a kunai catching him off guard. He dodged it by a few centimeters however he leapt away as she was about to land a punch to him. _

"_Tenten, Neji, please stop this nonsense!" Hinata pleaded waving her hands. _

"_You get away from Hinata!" Tenten yelled, aiming for his stomach. Grabbing her arm with ease, he turned it towards her back. He grabbed the other and did the same. _

"_You bastard!" she muttered, kicking him in the shins. _

"_Feisty girl aren't you?" he drawled, blowing lightly across her neck.  
_

"_I'll show you feisty--"_

"_STOP!" _

_Both stood still at the sound of Hinata scream. They saw two masked people about to launch their weapons at them._

"_ANBU," Tenten whispered softly. Before she could kick Neji, she fell backwards. _

"_Where did he go?" she inquired confused. She turned towards a trembling Hinata who had her eyes filled with tears._

"_Hinata…"_

"_He's gone…Tenten he is a vampire…"_

"_Nani?"_

**End Flashback**

"Wow, if it were not for Tenten, what could have happened back there?" Ino thought playing idly with her empty dish.

All three sat in silence thinking about it. In the end, they had to leave only to end up bickering about who should pay. Hinata won as it was her who invited them alone. It was also because she was about to resort to blackmailing. Having a cross Hinata was something to be afraid of.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oi, teme when do we get to leave this place?" Naruto asked with a bored tone. He sat lazily on the ground pulling up the grass slowly.

"We will not leave until I have things settled with my cousin." another voice intervened.

"What do you mean, Neji? Oh, is it that pretty, blue haired girl…what's her name again?" Naruto asked.

Flashing his gray eyes angrily, Neji threw a kunai which Naruto dodged easily. "Do not even think about it!"

"I was not saying anything, just implying that she was a…"

"If I ever see you within a meter next to her, you will wish that you never had met me." Neji growled watching Naruto shrug off the caveat as if it were not worth his time.

Naruto watched him with a smirk. Standing up, he stretched and began walking away from them.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Shikamaru finally asked as he watched Neji throw a dark glare at Naruto's retreating back.

"I'm going out to eat. I really want to taste that ramen again!" he exclaimed excited. With a sigh, Shikamaru got up and followed him.

"Make sure he does not go near, _her_." Neji stated as he disappeared into the woods.

"What a drag…something tells me that I better hurry up before Naruto signs his death wish." The Nara genius muttered.

Naruto made his way around the crowd. He kept on sniffing for that tasty food he was in love with. However, he also hoped to bump into that peculiar woman he met that night. He wondered where she was and what she was doing.

A smirk began forming on his lips as he watched a certain woman pass by him with a couple of her friends.

Today was his lucky day.

With that he started to pick up his pace and hurried towards them.

The girls decided to return and began their duties before night fell. Knowing what that meant, they began hurrying not wanting to go home alone. After what happened to Hinata, everyone seemed to dread the night. It was as if there was a curse or something. It was as if the air rang with a warning that was foreboding.

"So this is where they work," Naruto told himself looking up at the hospital. He was about to enter when his body began to tremble a bit.

"Damn, I'm not ready to go in there. The scent of blood is so heightening. I have to be careful; maybe if I drink my fill tonight, there may be a chance that tomorrow I will be able to go in." Naruto said, with a determine look.

"Yeah, and maybe Neji will let you see his cousin as well. And Sasuke will be glad that you are being careless in revealing yourself to a human girl." someone else said behind him.

Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru behind him with his hands in his pockets.

"I really hope that Neji will reconsider. I mean I am not that scary and I will be able to behave myself. I'm not a monster," Naruto said the last word quietly.

Shikamaru winced at the last word. He stared straight at Naruto and watched him shrug it off as if nothing. He remembered how his childhood was. Everyone knew about it and were determined not to pity him, which was the last thing Naruto wanted from anyone, especially from his friends. He wanted to be treated equally, that was what he wanted most, that and recognition.

"You know very well he did not think of that as an excuse…" he began.

"Good, because we are coming back tomorrow night!" Naruto clapped with excitement, his blue eyes twinkling with unknown mischief.

_I have a bad feeling about tomorrow night. Argh! What a drag…_ The boy genius thought grimly following Naruto's retreating back.

Throughout the next day, Naruto had kept bothering Neji. Sasuke was no where to be seen. However, no one was worried about it. Should he get into trouble, they were sure of his strength and capability. Dusk soon arrived, as the sun started to change into a fiery color.

Naruto looked up and sighed deeply. "Well I better get going. Come on Shikamaru, you coming?" Neji looked up to see Naruto casually sauntering towards the village.

Sensing Neji about to question what was happening, Shikamaru quickly intervened saying that he was tagging along to eat the ramen Naruto was obsessed about.

"What a weak excuse, however make sure Naruto behaves or else there will be trouble." Neji stated returning to what he was doing.

Walking away Shikamaru though to himself, "Since when did I ever volunteer to baby-sit him? Damn, so troublesome…"

Emerging from the crowd, Naruto stood in front of the hospital. He glanced around and saw that few people were there. Peering inside he saw some people walk past by in a serious conversation. Entering the hospital he watched everyone at work. The redeposit was talking quietly on the phone, while jotting down some notes. Everything here seemed so busy that maybe, just maybe he can sneak on by…

Everything seemed in check, Hinata thought satisfied. Glancing at her watch she sighed hoping that in a few minutes she would be clear to go home.

"Damn Naruto for going on without me. He cannot go there inside. Imagine the chaos and terror he would cause." Shikamaru muttered pushing the door open.

"I'm so lost," Naruto said to himself wandering around the place. He walked past the elevators and rooms to nowhere. Walking a bit faster he soon came to an office. Placing his hand on its knob, he twisted it sideways.

It clicked.

Grinning he twisted all the way and opened the door slightly. He was about to enter when a female voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Care to explain to me as to why you are intruding into _my_ office?"

_Crap got caught. Where is Shikamaru when you need him the most!!!!_

---

-

-

-

-

-

--

-

-

-

-

-

-

--

--

-

-

-

Thank you for reading!


End file.
